ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Kid Flash
Kid Flash is a superhero, Honorary Titan, and the romantic interest of Jinx. Personality At first, Bart was impulsive, irreverent, and unconcerned with laws or property and didn't care how his objective would be fulfilled; he stole anything he saw in sight that he wanted. Whenever possible, Bart financed an extravagant lifestyle with stolen goods and credit cards as he hates to sleep outside since he can't protect himself with his speed whilst he's asleep. Later Bart became more concerned with people's well-being. One of Kid Flash's most notable personality traits is his wit. Because his super-speed literally allows him all the time he needs, Kid Flash is very laid-back. He likes to wise-crack and make snappy quips, and seems to be quick with making decisions as well. Perhaps due to his cocky nature, he sometimes finds himself going far too fast for himself, which can lead to mistakes. Despite this, Kid Flash has a kind heart that can see people for who they really are, which he displayed in his interactions with Jinx. He is shown to be very insistent with pursuing somebody he fancies as shown in Lightspeed. After he was taken by Jinx, he tried multiple times to get close to her, but she always struck him down. Despite this, he kept trying and eventually succeeded. As seen in Teen Titans Go! issue #34 "The Great Race", Kid Flash enjoys flirting with any pretty girl he sees. During the race, he stopped to flirt with Argent, Raven, and other random women (much to Jinx's jealousy and anger). Even though he is laid back and sometime seems like he doesn't have a care in the world, occasionally he shows some parts of himself that does not seem like him. Sometimes he worries a lot about Jinx and has concerns about her. In Fearsome Five, he is worried about Jinx and he said that he hated to see her like that. When Kid Kold (Jinx's ex-boyfriend) and Ice Kate are arrested he shows some concern about her past, but Jinx stirs away from explaining the whole story. This proves that he isn't as laid back as he seems. History Bart Allen was born in the future suffering from hyper metabolism. Aging too fast, this adolescent was sent back in time where Wally West was able to reset his sickness with a race around the world. Now in the present time Bart Allen becomes the hero "impulse" using his super speed and impulsive demeanor as the Flash's sidekick. He later became the second Kid Flash. At some point, he left his mentor to become independent and make a name for himself, only to become one of the Teen Titans later on. He came to Jump City after the Titans East, following a period of filling in for the Titans, had been called back to their headquarters. He quickly came to blows with the H.I.V.E. Five, who couldn't at first apprehend him. However, Kid Flash took a close personal interest in their leader, Jinx. He eventually revealed himself at the museum, where Jinx was alone and trying to steal back the necklace. Kid Flash tried convincing Jinx to leave the H.I.V.E. Five and join him to fight crime, but Jinx blasted him with her hex and the H.I.V.E. Five arrived, ready to take Kid Flash down. However, Kid Flash decided to stick around and fight, but his confidence overtook him, and he slipped on a puddle of water and was knocked unconscious by Jinx. He was captured and Jinx contacted Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil to present Kid Flash to her in order to win her respect and thus become a recognized villainess. But Kid Flash decided not to stick around for that and escaped, but not without first dismantling the H.I.V.E. Five's headquarters. Kyd Wykkyd's stealth, See-More 's see through vision, Gizmo's technical weapons, and Jinx's hex blasts proved no use; Kid Flash is just too fast for them. Exasperated, Rouge went after him, Jinx did as well, desperate to prove her worth to Rouge. Rouge found him first and engaged Kid Flash in an arduous chase; Kid Flash only barely managed to get away and hide in a warehouse, where he was found by Jinx. She disabled him and presented him to Madame Rouge as her prisoner, but Rouge struck her aside. Then Kid Flash was released by Jinx and she struck Madame Rouge, letting Kid Flash get away. Jinx decided to change her ways of evil and joined forces with Kid Flash. When the Brotherhood of Evil finally executed its plans to eliminate all young superheroes around the world, Kid Flash and Jinx (although Jinx didn't have a communicator while Kid Flash did) were among the few who managed to elude capture. The two were the last to arrive at the Brotherhood's base. Kid Flash made up for his absence by carrying off all the unconscious, defeated villains to the freeze machine, where they were made into statues, while Jinx knocked Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous unconscious, as well as making Mother Mae-Eye disappear and taking down Madame Rogue. Teen Titans Go! Kid Flash makes several appearances in the Teen Titans Go! comic series. He and Jinx have since formed a romantic relationship, but it occasionally falls on rocky times since Kid Flash still can't suppress his flirtatious nature. In issue #34 he participates in a racing competition against Más y Menos, but he loses the race because he flirts with Raven, Argent, and other female Titans on the way and infuriates Jinx. In issue #36 Jinx is captured by the Gordanians, with Kid Flash helpless to stop them. Eventually, thanks to him, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Speedy, Beast Boy, and Robin, his girlfriend was freed along with the other captured Titans. In issue #39, they are together, though their relationship is a bit strained at the time. When Kid Flash tries to apprehend Andre Le Blanc, he is hindered by Larry, who is on a match-making quest with Cupid's bow and arrows and inadvertently makes three female pedestrians (one an elderly lady) fall in love with Kid Flash, unintentionally inciting Jinx's jealousy once more. In issue #53, Kid Flash and Jinx have since moved to Keystone City where they continue to fight crime. After a cold encounter with one of Jinx's former boyfriends and his sister, she and Kid Flash share their first official kiss. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed:' Perhaps the most obvious power that Kid Flash has in his arsenal, it allows him many interesting abilities. Some of the abilities Kid Flash has displayed are: **Creating small tornadoes which are strong enough to lift humans up. **Vibration of his own body molecules to pass through solid objects, though he does not always seem to prefer gently passing through objects. **Creating high frictions hot enough to cause burns, which comes useful at times whenever somebody gets a hold of him. **At one point, Kid Flash caused a small earthquake of some sort due to high-velocity impacts with his hands supplemented by his speed. *'Enhanced Strength': While not physically the strongest superhero out there, Kid Flash is known to run through several walls within a building, and that takes quite a lot of strength to accomplish, although it is possible that this is his speed that is allowing him to accomplish this. Also, he was able to slam the ground and create a shockwave (which was strong enough to subdue Madame Rouge) similar to Mammoth's shockwaves. *'Peak Endurance': Kid Flash can run at an undetermined amount of time and is very sturdy against punishment, as he has been shown crashing into a wall, electrocuted and receive blows while recovering rather quickly. *'Supercharged Brain Activity': Kid Flash's mental abilities are also hyper-accelerated, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds and can devise strategies and solutions to problems when fighting villains in no time at all. *'Hand-to-hand Combat: '''Although not his main preference and although it wasn't shown in the cartoon, in the ''Teen Titans Go! issue #36 "Troy", he was seen kicking the Gordanians. An apparent drawback to Kid Flash's super-speed ability is that he needs to rest and consume plenty of food (most likely due to his super-fast metabolism), in order to maintain his superpower. This was especially shown in Teen Titans Go! Many of his appearances showed him eating in mass quantities. Madame Rouge was likely aware of this downside, as she made it very clear to Jinx that Kid Flash should not be given food or drink while under capture. Trivia *Bart has been quoted on several occasions stating that he would never become Kid Flash. *Bart once had a Green Lantern tattoo on his left shoulder, as a means of helping to secure his secret identity as Kid Flash. However, due to his accelerated healing, his skin perceived the tattoo ink as a poison and quickly purged it from his system. *Batman is often credited with providing Bart the nickname Impulse. This is erroneous as it was Bart who gave himself the name after Wally West accused him of being too "impulsive." *Best friends are Superboy, Robin, and Wonder Girl. *According to Beast Boy at the beginning of "Calling All Titans", Kid Flash already had a communicator even though it wasn't shown how he got it. *Even though he had a communicator, Kid Flash wasn't ambushed by the Brotherhood of Evil. *Out of the four guys with obvious crushes on Jinx, (Cyborg, See-more, Kid Kold, and Kid Flash), he is the only one who succeeds in stealing her heart. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Super-Speed Category:Male Category:Honorary Titan Category:Teen Titans